Dreams
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Zeb comes back from a mission to find that Kallus hasn’t been sleeping. [Characters: Garazeb Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus, Cassian Andor Pairings: Kalluzeb]


Zeb suppressed a growl as he headed towards the rebel intelligence headquarters on Yavin 4. He'd just gotten back from a mission when Cassian had come up to him with concern written all over his face, to tell him that Kallus hadn't left his desk in over twenty-four hours and that none of the other agents could get him to go to sleep.

The lasat cursed Kallus' overly sacrificial nature. This wasn't the first time the ex-imperial had pulled a stunt like this. Usually it was either refusing to eat or rejecting medical attention on the claim that there were other people who deserved it more than him. By this point it had become common knowledge that Zeb was the only one who could talk any sense into him.

He rounded the corner and walked into a section of the temple where members of rebel intelligence were stationed. The room was mostly used to analyse data, prepare for undercover missions and to try to access the validity of information. He was able to spot Kallus immediately by the way the others kept sending concerned looks towards his desk.

"Cassian told me you've been refusin' to sleep." Zeb said as he stomped over.

"I'm fine." Kalus said tensely, his eyes trained on the data pad in front of him, not denying the accusations.

"Yeah right." Zeb retorted with a sarcastic growl. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Kallus turned around to face him. Dark shadows circled his unfocused eyes that looked up through limp stands of hair since he barely had the energy to lift his head. He looked even worse than Zeb had imagined, which was probably why he hadn't turned around when he'd come in.

Kallus folded his arms across his chest in an attempt of defiance. "This is not necessary."

"Just answer the question."

His squinted his red rimmed eyes that were glazed over with exhaustion. "...three?"

"Two." Zeb told him. Shaking his head he made his way over to his desk.

"You can't analysis data if you can't even read it." Zeb said his voice growing softer as he wrapped his arm around the ex-imperial's shoulder's. Having no logical argument against his point Kallus finally admitted defeat. Giving into his exhaustion the facade of control that he always tried so hard to maintain crumbled away as whole body sagged under the weight of tiredness. He leant his head against Zeb's shoulder which was the true testimony to just how tired he was if he was willing to do that in public.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." Zeb said gently, moving his arms lower so he could wrap them under Kallus' arm and around his waist. Glaring at the other officers who quickly looked away after having been caught staring at their interaction, he started to walk -more like drag Kallus in the direction of The Ghost.

It wasn't until they were alone on the ship that he picked Kallus up, knowing how much the agent hated showing signs of weakness in front of the others. When he made it to their room, he gently placed him down on their bunk. He then removed Kallus's jacket and boots before climbing into bed beside him. Kallus naturally curled into his side to rest his head against his chest.

"I'm sorry." Kallus mumbled against his chest after a few moments of silence. Using what remained of his energy he lifted his head up so he could look into Zeb's round green eyes. "I hate to be the cause of any of your worries but..."

The ex-imperial trailed off not needed to explain how he felt he needed to do everything he could to atone for sins that could never be atoned for.

"I know." Zeb sighed meeting his own green eyes with his's lovers golden brown ones. "But you can't help the rebellion if you die of exhaustion."

Kallus let out a resigned sigh. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. That's why you joined the rebellion in the first place remember?" Zeb said with a teasing grin to lighten the mood. Kallus didn't have the energy to chuckle but the small loving smile on his face was enough. He lay his head back against his chest and was asleep within minutes.

Zeb stayed awake a little while longer. His hand gently combed through the agent's soft hair as he relished the rare peaceful look on his lover's face. One day, when this war was over he dreamt of seeing that look on his face when he was awake.


End file.
